The Legend of Zelda: ACID Reign over Hyrule
by Time Travelling Echidna
Summary: When Phaydees ((c) DarkSpyroIke) arrives at the Forsaken Fortress, she begins to aspire to rule Hyrule! Link has to stop the kingdom from falling into its own A.C.I.D. Reign.
1. Eight Years After

The Legend of Zelda: A.C.I.D. Reign over Hyrule

Look, I'm not gonna go through any intro this time for fear I'll lose my train of thought. So, to disclaim, I own nothing from the Legend of Zelda series, as well as nothing from Spyro: A.C.I.D. Reign. Zelda belongs to Nintendo, Spyro belongs to Universal (if he ever appears in this) and Phaydees belongs to DarkSpyroIke. That's all.

* * *

The great Hero of Winds, still sailing around the Great Sea years after his defeat of Ganondorf, looked out upon the sea from his small and still – to him, at least – shrinking boat, the King of Red Lions. "Eight years..." he said, remembering how he and Tetra had stopped Ganondorf after the King of Evil had attempted to wish on the Triforce. "Daphnes, If only you were still alive." The Hero sobbed. The man who had helped him through the journey, the one who had been the one to really stop Ganondorf, was dead. King Hyrule said that he'd spread the seeds of the future, but Link still pondered on what it meant. Link lowered his boat's sail in honor of the fallen king as he passed Forsaken Fortress, underneath which Hyrule had drowned, staying with his ancient kingdom. Just as the Hero of Winds was about to again raise his sail, he saw a magical portal appear above Forsaken Fortress's base. He sailed closer to investigate.

Out of the portal, a woman was hurdled. Though this was no ordinary woman, she wasn't even Hylian! This specific woman was Phaydees, a white faun of the villainy school A.C.I.D. Her flame-covered black dress flowed behind her as she fell from the height, but like a swift ninja, she landed in a crouching position, ready to take all comers. She looked above to the portal. "Ripto, you dirty bastard! Let me back into A.C.I.D. and I won't kill you as brutally!"

"Sorry, Phay, I'm just doing what I was taught!" The Riptoc laughed, closing the temporary portal to the castle of A.C.I.D. Phaydees' eyes glowed with anger at Ripto. She began to shout angrily at the space where the portal had been, but it was to no avail. The portal was tightly shut, only one person knew how to reopen one of those. Phaydees stomped around on the cracked ground of Forsaken Fortress while Link watched from the water below. The hero exited his boat and began to walk up the steps to see if he could somehow help this newcomer to his world. "Excuse me, miss, I couldn't help but see that you were thrown from that portal so violently."

"I don't need any help from _you!_" the goat-woman yelled. "I'm perfectly capable of getting back at that damn Riptoc on my own." Phaydees sighed as she pulled a dark, triangular necklace out from her dress pocket. "After I find a powerful source of magic in this world, _I'll_ be the one laughing, Ripto! Just you wait!"

Link looked in disbelief at the necklace, but more specifically, the black triangle used as a medallion. If he'd still had his piece, he could be sure that it was the thing talked about in legend, but he didn't. The three that were known of in every one of the legends he'd heard of the different heroes as a kid had been lost when the king made his wish. "You lookin' at something, asshole?"

Phaydees had seen him looking at the necklace, transfixed by it. Again she repeated her question. "I said, are you looking at something?" Phaydees angrily approached Link, holding the black necklace in her hand. Suddenly, it began to glow with a purple aura and rattle violently. "The magic! Yes!" Phaydees yelled. She looked around frantically for the source of the power, and seeing a glint of gold on the ground near to the seaside ledge Link stood near, ran over as fast as she could. It too, was triangular, and when Phaydees held it close to the black triangle, they both resonated with a loud ringing.

Link recognized the golden triangle. It was a piece of the lost Triforce, something he never expected to see again. He watched as Phaydees brought it closer to the black triangle, and as soon as their edges met, they fused. "What the? What's with this thing? It ruined my necklace!" Phay held the necklace out, the piece had fused with the top of the necklace. She saw how the two pieces glowed together. "Eh, I suppose it looks better this way. Now, as for that Ripto..."

At these words, Phaydees was engulfed by an otherworldly light. Link turned away and covered his eyes, to protect himself from the blinding brightness. Phaydees' body lifted off the ground and into the air, still glowing with the radiation of the Triforce. The brightness intensified, bringing more and more power into the two Triforces, the one of Darkness and the one of Power. Suddenly, the air around Phaydees exploded in light, blasting outward across the entire Great Sea. Phaydees floated back down from the air, glowing slightly with the Triforce's power. She landed softly on the ground, lying on the rocks where Link had hidden years before. Getting up, she realized one thing: "I must get the rest of this magic!" She ripped her dress off, revealing a smaller skirt version below it, and used it as a cape. "Now, Hyrule, you shall know the true nature of my power!"

Link watched her as she lifted off the ground again, no doubt now of the magic the Triforce of Power had given her. She flew overhead, out, over the wall of the Forsaken Fortress and beyond to the Tower of the Gods.

Link looked in disbelief at the horizon that he could see through the Fortress's entryway. There was no sea, just green fields extending in every direction. Link took a step towards his boat, or where it should have been, and immediately fell to the ground, knocked out from the drop.

* * *

Well, now I'll do my noting. I hope you all liked the chapter.

Ech: I'm tired, TTE. Can't we get a–

No vacations! You had a long enough one!

Roo: Aww, come on! No need to yell, TTE.

Antiroo: Well, review. If TTE doesn't know what you think, he can't write more and improve. And I can't rock out with Phaydees until the end!

Platypous: Pudding! Mine!

Antiech: See you in the next installment of The Legend of Zelda: A.C.I.D. Reign over Hyrule.


	2. The King and Phayrule Castle

The Legend of Zelda: A.C.I.D. Reign over Hyrule

Chapter 2: The King and Phayrule Castle

* * *

Again, for fear of crashing my train of thought, I won't note anything here.

Ech: (hijacks train of thought) I'm borrowing it!

Crap. Well, if you're a fan of someone's return that died in The Wind Waker, this chapter's for you!

* * *

Link woke up slowly, first seeing that he now was laying on a different, yet oddly familiar stone floor, and then seeing the feet of another walk over to him. "Link! Get up Link!"

Link blinked his eyes. That voice, it couldn't be...

"Link! Pull yourself together!"

Link looked up at the figure. It was just who he thought it was, Daphnes Hyrule! "Link? Are you all right?" Link, ignoring his own pain, got up immediately and hugged the former King. "Well, this is quite a hello. Link, how long has it been that Ganon's been drowned here?"

Link looked to where Daphnes gestured, the stone in the shape of the old Gerudo thief. It was covered now in algae, greened from its nearly decade-long stay at the bottom of the sea. The Master Sword, however, still shone brightly in the sunlight falling on it. It still held its power, the power of the Blade of Evil's Bane. No sword in the world was like it, even in its disrepair before Ganondorf's final defeat. "Eight years, King Hyrule. Eight long years of sailing the sea without you to guide me." Daphnes chuckled. "Well, I guess I won't need to guide you across any more seas, especially in the condition of the boat."

"The King of Red Lions! It's– it's–" Link stammered, picking up the broken tiller and mast. "I thought it was a magic ship, it never broke when we were going to stop Ganondorf!"

"Ah, Link, it _was_ a magic ship." Hyrule explained. "But when I stayed in Hyrule with Ganondorf, my power to protect it and speak through it was broken. I remained down here, never to see the world above the waves again, but also to keep watch over Ganon." The king placed a hand on the Master Sword's hilt. "But like before, I didn't know of a flaw in one of the most sacred Hylian treasures."

"The Triforce!"

"Yes." King Hyrule continued. "Much like when the Master Sword lost its power when Ganon's monsters killed Laruto and Fado, the Triforce was yet incomplete when I made my wish."

"But, how..."

"...did Phaydees obtain the legendary fourth and final piece of it? I do not know. All that I do know is that when she united the Triforce of Power left behind in the Forsaken Fortress with the Triforce of Darkness she had, Din's power was reawakened." Hyrule pulled the legendary blade out of the statue of Ganondorf, much to Link's surprise. "The Goddess's power is what created the land of Hyrule, not the sea. Using the Master Sword, Link, Hero of Winds, you must get the other two pieces of the Triforce before Phaydees does, and send her back from whence she came!"

The still-young hero of only 20 took the Master Sword again in his hands, ready to wield it again in the face of evil. Little did the hero know just how hard it would be this time around.

Meanwhile, miles away from where Link and Daphnes had their talk, and where Link had agreed to stop the new villainess in Hyrule, the goat villainess herself was busy in her newly-renamed and repainted Phayrule Castle.

"You! Pig! Get your hands off that stupid stick and get to work painting this castle!"

A Moblin looked up from what he was doing, slicing bread delicately with his scythe. "Hunh?" _This lady looks nothing like Master Ganon._ The dumb Moblin thought to himself. _But she yells like him. I guess Master has left her in charge of us._

"Don't just stand there and look stupid! I want this castle black as night _by_ night or you'll go nighty-night forever!"

The pig-like Moblin sighed as he picked up a can of black paint, which Phaydees had magically conjured up when she arrived. _"You see this?"_ she said, _"This is black! I want this paint on all of the castle's walls ASAP or it's your ass!"_ Not even Ganondorf had made his great grandfather paint the castle black, all he had to do was guard the Lost Woods and Sacred Forest Meadow, whatever or wherever those places were.

Phaydees laughed at the Moblins' and Bokoblins' suffering as they tried to paint the higher walls but kept falling from their poorly constructed ladders. She felt good knowing that she had this kind of control, especially after losing A.C.I.D. to Ripto. _I'll get back there one day, Ripto, you'll see. And then I'll avenge Corky!_ A tear formed in Phaydees' eye as she remembered her ram boyfriend. They had spent years together, Ripto always being jealous of Corky. It wasn't that she never _liked_ Ripto; it was just that she was with Corky, and it wouldn't work out between them with the extreme height difference. Phaydees thought on her home in Avalar, its black spires still fresh in her mind. But while she continued with that thought, the blackness began to take over her mind. Phaydees fell silently to the newly-made black carpet in her castle, fainted from some mysterious force.

_You are mine now, Phaydees..._

_No! I won't let you take my mind into yours like the Gerudo King!_

_My mind _is _his, naïve goat! As is the mind behind a mystical mask..._

_All I want to do is go home! Why do you want my necklace?_

_That question will be answered when you bow to my power, Phaydees. Only then can you truly understand the wants of Ganon, King of Evil!_

Phaydees awoke from her brief slumber, sprawled on the floor. Her fiery black dress was like a blanket in the cold castle courtyard, keeping the cool Hylian wind from giving her goosebumps. Still, in the manner in which she dressed, the Hylian weather was by far colder than the normal Avalarian weather she was used to. "I guess I'll turn in... Especially after that weird dream I had..." She walked back into her castle, making sure that there was nobody watching her, a habit since her childhood. "Ganondorf..." She said softly, thinking still about her dreamlike state. She looked up at the stars and saw one shoot by, illuminating her vision for a spit second. "I wish... I wish I knew how to get home..."

_Oh, you will... _a disembodied spirit said from the castle's hedges._ You will..._

* * *

Well, there's your second chapter!

Roo: All in time for the weekend too! Just awesome, TTE!

Wex: Now, we all hope everyone likes it, especially the obscure references to anything Zelda that TTE thinks of.

Platypous: Hey, everyone! Review! If you don't, TTE won't know what you thought of the story!


	3. Windfall Mountain?

The Legend of Zelda: A.C.I.D. Reign over Hyrule

Chapter 3: Windfall... Mountain?!

* * *

The next morning, Phaydees woke up to her black ceiling, just as she wanted from the Moblins. She got up slowly, feeling her head. "Ow, man... I need an asprin..." She felt strange for some reason, almost as if she hadn't been in her body the previous night. She felt her bed around her, and then looked at her hand. It was red, covered in her own blood. "What happened to me last night?"

_I told you, Phaydees, you would know my true power._

"What? Who are you?" the goat woman answered.

_Like before, I am Ganon, King of Evil. You feel strange, don't you?_

"Yes, I..." Phaydees answered, what happened now having dawned on her. "You... What did you do to me?!"

_I did nothing, girl. It was you; your anger, your rage, that allowed for the transformation._

Phaydees looked around strangely, not knowing where to speak to. "Transformation?"

_Have you never heard of the Hylian legends? Never of the great Ganondorf's demon form of Ganon?_

"Ganon...? But how could I transform into a monster? I'm nothing more than a sorceress."

_Wrong again, girl. With your rage for your beloved Corky... You allowed me to come into your body, warping your spirit to my own wants._

"Why I oughta!" Phaydees rushed to get her magical dual Triforce piece necklace. "Say that again, and show your face!"

_Very well, then._ Before Phaydees, a man cloaked in black appeared. His hair was a fiery red, his cape and robes flowing behind him freely. He turned slowly to face Phaydees. "I am Ganondorf."

Disgustedly, Phaydees looked away. "You..." she choked out, "How could you take advantage of someone like that?" Ganon laughed. "I did not take advantage of you, silly girl. I merely warped your body to suit my needs."

Phaydees shook her head. "Do you not remember, Miss Crocket? Do you yet forget what towns you ransacked last night?" Ganon opened a warp in front of him and stepped inside. "I will show you, then, how you added to my desires for this land."

_Where are we? _Phaydees asked when she had followed Ganondorf through the portal. _I don't recognize this place, any of it._

_Patience, girl, you will soon see._ Ganon stretched a finger out over the horizon. _Look there, to the south! Don't you see?_ Phaydees looked. She saw but a tiny, yet growing, silhouette flying towards them on the horizon. She recognized the shape of its body almost immediately when it landed on the flat ground on top of the tall mountain she and Ganondorf stood on. _It's me!_

_Of course it's you. Watch still, see what you did to this former island of Windfall._

The Phaydees of the past, her eyes glowing a red that they couldn't glow even when reflecting direct light, began to grow larger, tearing some of the seams of her clothes. _So that's why these feel so loose..._ her present self pondered.

_COOORKYYYY!_ The monster Phaydees wailed, taking out the pillars and entryway to Windfall's city. _WHERE ISSS COOORKYYYY?_ The monster raged around the small mountaintop village, searching for her beloved Corky. The present Phaydees spoke. _Wow, I'm an asshole. What happened?_

_What happened to you I'll never know. _Ganondorf said almost reassuringly._ A traumatic event, perhaps. That is how I came to be involved with the Triforce._

_How _did _you come to be involved in any of this, anyway?_ Phaydees wondered before the King of Evil cut her off. _What I have in my past will stay. You will not become involved in it._ He contemplated for a moment._ I will allow you to go back to Hyrule of the present now. But you must promise me one thing: You will find the Triforce of Wisdom... and the Triforce of Courage._

Phaydees awoke to find herself again in her new bedroom of the former Hylian Royal Chambers. "That was weird," she thought aloud before hearing Ganondorf's voice again. _Find the Triforce of Wisdom and the Triforce of Courage._ _Bring them to me at the Forsaken Fortress. Then you will be rewarded by a return safely to your home world._

Phaydees thought on this for a while, accepting that this was what she would have to do to get back and stop Ripto. "He'll pay," she cried out; then speaking in a strange voice that was not her own, she said loudly "And when I have the complete Triforce, all of Hyrule will pay!"

* * *

Link trudged up the mountain slowly, carefully grabbing handholds and making sure not to slip off footholds while he climbed. "King Hyrule, do we really have to do this? Can't I just use the Ballad of Gales to get up to Windfall?"

"Ho, ho, Link." Daphnes laughed "You're still young yet. You need not complain about the climb. Anyway, the Ballad of Gales would only leave you with the steepest part to climb!" Link stared over to the floating King's form. "How come you never taught me that sort of magic?"

Hyrule's king floated closer to Link. "This sort of magic is not taught. It can only be obtained through the power of the gods. Meanwhile, look above! It is Windfall!"

Link hosted himself up onto the former shore of Windfall Island, now nothing more than the mountaintop it was in the time the great Hero lived. But it was far from either state Link knew it as. Though it wasn't of the purely barren state Link had heard of in the past, it wasn't normal as it had been as an island just the day before. It looked as if Cyclos had attacked since Link had been there last, though he promised he'd not attack people anymore. Link looked around to try and find any survivors of this attack, but he saw no people. "This is Ganon's work. I don't know how it happened this time, but Ganondorf has again returned." Daphnes sobbed as he picked up a small, pinkish red piece of cloth. "The one chosen by the gods as keeper of the Triforce of Wisdom is no longer among us, Link."

"You mean Tetra's... dead?" Link thought for a moment about this strange turn of events. He wasn't happy that anyone had died at the hands of Ganondorf, but Tetra _was_ creepy with all of her weird winking. Link sniffled a little, he had made friends with all of the people on this island, from the little gossiping girls to the aged scaredy-cat. "Do you think any survived, your highness?"

"The only way we can tell is to look among the rubble of the city." King Hyrule began to shift boards away from one of the near doors, allowing it to open.

"Please, don't hurt me! I won't ever look at anyone like that again! I promise!" The man in the bomb shop began to cry at the feet of the Hylian King. When he finally looked up from his kneeling position, he was amazed at what he saw. It was the green-clothed boy and a king of some sort. "Why, if it isn't Link! I suppose you're wondering if I could sell you some bombs. Unfortunately, that is not the case. When Windfall was attacked this past night, this gigantic monster ripped the top of my shop to pieces and stole all of my product!" The bomb guy started crying again. "If I had used my bombs instead of selling them, I could have saved some of the people on Windfall... But now it's impossible. All of them... are dead."

Link stared blankly at the salesman. How could he just assume that no one survived? "Listen, when the king and I arrived here, we didn't think anyone survived either. If you would just help us..." Hyrule cut him off. "Please, master bombsmith. I am king of a faraway land, only searching for my wandering daughter."

Link pulled Daphnes aside. "How could you just lie to him? Say you're the king of _this _land! He'll be forced to listen!"

"Link, I assume that you didn't tell anyone else about the fact that they lived in the land of the legend, on its highest mountains." Hyrule whispered, "And I also don't imagine you figured that you had a king who still lived in that land either."

"Well, no, but–" "It's settled, then." Hyrule spoke up to the bomb maker. "If you help to perhaps find my daughter among the rubble of your fair city, I will reward you greatly."

The bomb guy's head perked up at the prospect of money. "Well why didn't you say anything? Of course I'll help ya!" The king and bombsmith shook hands and the three began to search the rubble that was once Windfall.

* * *

Antiech: Dual stories going now, you never stop amazing me, TTE.

Antiroo: To think this all came from a song on VGM... And even then, a Zelda game you never even played.

Yep. Well, why not leave a review? Please? I don't have any specific quota, I just wanna know what you guys all think.

Wex: So, see ya next time on A.C.I.D. Reign over Hyrule!


	4. The Quest for the Triforce of Wisdom

The Legend of Zelda: A.C.I.D. Reign over Hyrule

Chapter 4: The Quest for the Triforce of Wisdom Begins

Ech: I swear, TTE, I had no idea the track was out!

Yeah, sure.

Roo: Come on, TTE. Sure, he stole—and crashed—your train of thought, but he didn't destroy the whole idea.

True. Well, to get another engine for it would take a while, so I'm just gonna listen to some Zelda music to type this chapter, you know, get me in the mood.

Antiroo: Eww...

I didn't mean it like that! Augh!

* * *

Link's search of the ruins of Windfall was turning out quite well. Not only had he saved much of the populace of the island, but they gave him a few rewards as well. The bomb shop guy followed Link and Daphnes closely behind to prevent being recognized by any of Windfall's younger women, being the pervert he was. As they rounded the corner to where Zunari's shop was, the three truly knew the destruction wreaked on Windfall. Link ran over first to the downed fabric and bricks to search the rubble for people.

Finding Zunari underneath a wooden beam, the Hero of Winds lifted it away. "Zunari, are you all right?" The Eskimo-like shopkeeper coughed weakly before answering. "I... I... Kind sir, thank you for saving me."

"Link! Is there anyone hurt?" Hyrule asked.

"Zunari's not doing well!" Link yelled back, waving the king and bomb guy over. Now speaking to Zunari, Link quietly said, "What happened anyway? Did you see the monster that attacked?"

"I did, Link." Zunari coughed again. "The monster was... gigantic... It tore down my stall while roaring loudly into the night sky. I couldn't quite make it out, but it sounded like it yelled "pork heap". I... I just don't know."

"There, there now, Zunari," the king took a bottle of red potion out of his robe. "We mean not to force you to answer us in such a manner. Take this potion; it will heal you in time. Thank you for your helpful information as well."

Zunari drank the red potion slowly. "There is one more thing I haven't told you... When the monster attacked the coffee shop, I saw it take a young pirate girl from there before it flew off with her."

From his place assisting others from the rubble of the windmill, Link heard this happier news about Tetra. "Where did the monster take her?" He yelled over.

Clearing his throat before speaking, Zunari yelled back over to Link the one thing he didn't want to hear. "I think it headed towards Dragon Roost! Maybe the dragon, Valoo, took care of it!"

"Medli... Oh, if anything happened to her, I'll never forgive myself." Link ran back over to the king and shop owners. "Listen, King Hyrule, we have to leave immediately. If that monster is on Dragon Roost, any number of Ritos could have been killed in the battle."

"I agree wholeheartedly, Link. I'm sure these people can complete the job we started." Daphnes replied. "And without a ship or water to travel on, it will be a very long journey to Dragon Roost indeed."

And so, with a goodbye to the people of Windfall, Link and the king left Windfall by the way they came, straight back down the slope towards Dragon Roost Mountain.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Phayrule Castle...

* * *

Walking down the staircase from her royal chambers, Phaydees slapped a Moblin out of her way, not eager to have any delays from her breakfast. "Bring me some eggs. Sunny side up!" she snapped at the pig-like guard. All the guard could do was watch as she stormed down the black-carpeted stairs, hungry for her first meal of the day.

When she entered the castle's eating quarters, she was surprised to see Ganondorf there, waiting for her arrival. "Sit down, please. Breakfast is almost ready." So _this_ was how the King of Evil acted when he was around other evildoers like himself. "What's with the sudden hospitality, Ganondorf? Cut out your bullshit and give it to me straight, what did you do to me last night?"

"As I have told you before, Phaydees, you were the one who did the destruction of that small town of Windfall." Ganondorf took a bite of his already-prepared breakfast of sausage and pancakes. "Besides, what would a powerful sorcerer like myself want with a whiny brat like you?"

"I'll show _you_ a whiny brat!" Phaydees yelled as she used her hands to catapult herself towards Ganondorf on the other side of the table. "Take thaaaa—"

"Your constant attempts to fight me are no more than child's play to me." Ganon said with a flick of his wrist, stopping Phaydees in midair above the table. "I am a more powerful sorcerer than you can ever hope to be, Phaydees, and I would consider myself lucky that someone as powerful as me would take such... interest... in someone like you."

"Interest yourself, Ganondorf." Phaydees told the master of darkness while she broke the spell with her own magic. "I just wanna get the hell outta this place and back where I belong." Phaydees softly landed on the table with a clip-clop of her hooves and jumped off.

"You realize that your excursion last night was not merely one of destruction, don't you?"

Phaydees turned to look back at the King of Evil. While she had seen that part of her antics of the previous night, how she got back to Phayrule Castle and ended up with all of that blood all over still confounded her. "What happened then, Ganondorf?" She walked back slowly, still wary of his intentions.

"Follow me." Ganon commanded, waving a Bokoblin in to pick up his breakfast. As he opened a secret stone door in back of the kitchen, he turned to Phaydees. "Do you or don't you want to know what else you did last night?"

Phaydees shrugged her shoulders. Whatever had happened, she'd feel a whole lot better knowing. She reluctantly followed Ganondorf into the shadows of this secret staircase into the abyss.

Once below the ground, Ganondorf used his magic to set all of the torches hanging in the subterranean chamber alight. What Phaydees saw before her she could not believe; it was the Chamber of the Sages!

"Is this what we came down here for? Nothing more than some pretty lights and liquid magic flowing around the place? Sorry Ganny, but I'm gonna pass on this."

Just as Phaydees took a step up the staircase again, Ganondorf pulled her down it once more. "Ahead of you, in that chamber, lies the keeper of the Triforce of Wisdom. While she may not seem that wise is beside the point. Like the Triforce piece I was entrusted with all those years ago, hers must as well be near the place she calls home."

"If you want that stupid Triforce or whatever, why don't you just ask her yourself?" Phaydees yelled at Ganondorf. "You seem to like taking advantage of girls like us."

"For the last time, Phaydees, I did **NOT** take advantage of you at any time during your stay here! If anything, you're the one taking advantage of my knowledge of inter-dimensional portals to get you home."

"Fine, whatever. So what's the girl's name anyway, Bobina?"

"She calls herself Tetra," the King of Evil explained. "But all who know of Hyrule's past know of her as Zelda, the last link in the Hylian royal bloodline." Ganondorf lightly pushed Phaydees ahead, to coax her into getting the valuable information out of Tetra. Then he would be able to complete his plan.

"Whatever, Ganondorf." Phaydees stomped over to the platform where Tetra was locked up, clip-clopping all the way up the stairs. "You, wake up!"

"Huh? Am I home? This doesn't look like... Outset Island..."

"Just get up, Tetra. Tell me where the Triforce of Wisdom is," Phaydees commanded, "I need it to return to my home world of Avalar."

"You–You're not Ganondorf!" Tetra said quietly. "Did you defeat him? Without the Master Sword?"

Phaydees thought for a moment on what she would say. She could lie to the piratess and be one step closer to returning for her revenge on Ripto, or she could tell the truth and be forced to stay with none other than Ganondorf watching her morning, noon, and night! "Er... yes, I defeated Ganondorf." _Now what?_ Phaydees thought. _Hey wait, the necklace! Ganondorf said that the Triforce of Power was his all those years... Maybe that could help me._

"Prove it." Tetra demanded. She had fallen right into Phaydees' trap, hook, line, and sinker. Phaydees revealed her dark-and-golden double Triforce necklace, proving that she indeed possessed the Triforce of Power instead of Ganondorf. "Listen," Tetra whispered as Phaydees again hid the Triforce necklace underneath her clothes, "The Triforce of Wisdom is hidden away from here, far away. Thankfully I could leave it away from myself in case of Ganon's attack. I left it in my parents' old house on Outset Island, I think that some crazy man's been living there since my father died and my mother rounded up my pirate crew."

"Thanks," Phaydees whispered back, shaking Tetra's hand. She began to walk back towards the staircase when Tetra's call interrupted her. "Hey, you're not just gonna leave me in here, are you?"

"Of course not. I just haven't found the keys yet..." Phaydees lied again to the pirate-princess. She walked back over to where Ganondorf was before she had left him, but he wasn't there. Though only a day spent together doesn't teach much, Phaydees already knew the tricks of the Gerudo King. With one last look back at Tetra in the Sages' magical platform, Phaydees rushed up the stairs and out of the secret chamber.

* * *

Antiech: Jeez, leaving us off at the best part, TTE?

You bet I am. All I need is another locomotive and my crazy ideas are gonna start flowing again through the keyboard's electrical pulses and onto your computer screen.

Wex: The train joke's gone far enough, TTE. Hey, I know how to stop it!

Platypous: Pudding?

Wex: No, of course not! Reviews can stop TTE's bad jokes! And they'll help him improve on his writing.

Princess Aquaech: Well, you heard those psychos, review! And keep in your browsers to stay tuned for the next chapter of The Legend of Zelda: A.C.I.D. Reign over Hyrule!


End file.
